


Of A Different Scale

by TsunamiStarz



Series: “On Display” AU [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft championship - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Fruitberries, Alpha HBomb94, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Hybrid Grian, Dragon Hybrid Fruitberries, M/M, Omega Grian, Omega Ren, This is set in the “On Display” AU, Werewolf Hybrid Ren, because I want more Griberries nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: He gently ran his hand along the angel’s waist and hip, nosing at the Omega’s scent gland on his neck. The other melted into his touch, succumbing to the warm embrace of his large wings that held them close. It was moments like these that he’d learned to cherish, his inner dragon finally satisfied to have a mate to hold close and protect to the ends of the earth. And he was determined to not let his inner dragon down. Not again.——After years of Alphas coming through the warehouse, not able to afford him, Grian finds himself bought and in the care of a dragon (A species of hybrid rarely seen anymore) and can’t help but be drawn to him, despite his hesitance to trust.All the while, news of another dragon Alpha, with way more Omegas than one man would need, spreads around their city. Grian is just happy to be out of the spotlight for once.~~~(This is it. This is me going “Well, what would happen if Grian was bought before Mumbo visited the warehouse, and it was by another dragon at that?” This’ll be a lot more tame than the actual series, I just wanted more Griberries.)
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Fruitberries, Griberries, Liam | HBomb94/Rendog
Series: “On Display” AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Of A Different Scale

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all need some context, this fic is set in one of my most popular fic AU’s (if you haven’t read the series, and have a thing for polyhermits, I recommend it ;3) except instead of all the drama and craziness, Grian and Ren find themselves in a much smaller, much cozier, much safer environment.
> 
> Bruh read the room. Only shipping personas roughly inspired by the mcyt’s, not real people. We don’t do that here. And if you can’t understand that, then move along pal, move along. We don’t want you here.

Cold. It was cold, and uncomfortable. Was that water dripping? Whatever it was, it was rhythmic, hypnotic. The only thing keeping him from completely slipping from consciousness was the unwavering ache all throughout his body, and the hindering weight scattered across his back in uneven patterns. A metallic burst hit his desolately dry tongue, making him wince and shiver in sync. He tried opening his eyes, but could only see through one; his left eye’s vision was hindered by scarlet, and he tried tracing his memory to the source of why. His attempts only somewhat left him in vain, bringing a stabbing pain in his head to his fullest attention; it felt like a ruthless wasp, repeatedly stabbing his skull with its stinger. He resorted to trying to get up, but failed miserably, the weight that lay across his back proving too strong of an adversary for his weak, frail body. The only limbs he could move somewhat freely were his wings, but even their movement was limited without sending tremors of pain throughout his nervous system, the feathers stuck and crusted together, keeping them pinned in positions that meant even the slightest of movement would send off the sensitive nerves under each individual feather. He was stuck, mentally and physically. His memory was bleary, his head in a haze that left him struggling to remember events of the day prior. Why was he on the floor? He shouldn’t be on the floor. That is something that he can remember. His chains should be keeping him off the floor. Voices were calling, trying to bring him to focus, trying to breach the hazy barrier that kept him isolated in his own voidlike head. He could recognize different emotions and tones in the voices. Some were angry, some were frantic, others desperate. There was a loud clunking in front of him, metal hitting metal. The weight on his back was getting lighter; getting pulled off of him. But a weight around his wrists were tugged along with the alleviating weight from his back. His body was dragged along the floor, eliciting a high pitched whine of pain from him. Warm hands grabbed his wrists, lifting them from the floor, before the weight around them fell, one after the other. The hands dropped him back on the floor, before more warm hands, bigger, gentler, grabbed him by under his arms, attempting to get him to stand. The attempts were futile, and he was brought into a bridal style hold, an arm underneath his shoulders, and an arm underneath his knees. He subconsciously cuddled closer to the mass of warmth that held him, a purr rumbling his chest. The cold, firm floor was no longer underneath him, replaced with warmth holding him gentle, carefully. So he did the only thing he had the willpower to do. He fell asleep.

~~~

He wouldn’t be able to tell how long had passed when he woke up. But he would be able to tell you that he felt the most comfortable he’d ever felt in a long time. Bright sunlight pierced his vision at his first attempt of opening his eyes, but at least he could see through both eyes this time. His wings felt wrapped up, constricted by a soft fabric, and he felt the long-lost comfort of clothing surrounding his skin. Turning his head slightly, he took a deep breath and attempted his second try of opening his eyes. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted with a soft bedroom, with dark gray walls, and white carpeting. The furniture was minimalistic, but in comparison to his living conditions for the past five years, it was more than he could have ever asked for. He was laid in a bed with a thick fleece blanket overtop a set of silk sheets. His wings were wrapped in bandages, and a fabric of a similar feeling was wrapped around his forehead. He practically sank into the mattress below him to the degree that he thought he wouldn’t be able to get out of it, but he wasn’t complaining.

It took him a couple more minutes to fully grasp his reality. He wasn’t in the warehouse, he was in an actual bedroom. In an actual house, at least he assumed. He was taken from the warehouse by an Alpha that he hadn’t even seen before getting removed from his cell. Panic gripped his heart, but he was too comfortable and physically exhausted to get up and do something about it. Approaching footsteps only furthered his panic, to the point where he knew any attempt to fake still being asleep would surely be futile. The doorknob shook, and the door was gently pushed open. A stupidly handsome male--Alpha, he was able to smell his pheromones immediately--walked in, and caught his gaze. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” A soft smile graced the Alpha’s lips, his hazel eyes shining with genuineness and relief. “You’ve been asleep for three days, two of which were spent in the hospital, which is why you’ve been bandaged in certain places,” The Alpha stepped closer to the bedside, though hesitantly. “You had to, uh…” The Alpha cleared his throat. “You had to be fully bathed since, well, since the warehouse keepers haven’t provided you any form of proper hygiene. I hope you’re okay with that. Only the nurses saw you unclothed,” He only stared at the Alpha as the tall male shuffled in place, taking in the handsome male’s features. His chestnut hair was somewhat short yet fluffy, tamed for the most part, though fluffing up significantly where his hair parted for two charcoal gray horns jutting from either side of his head, gently curving with the shape of his skull like goat horns. Wings sat comfortably folded on his back, the bone structure the same charcoal gray, and the slightly transparent flesh between the bone structure was a deep maroon. A long, slender tail swayed behind his legs, the same colors of his wings, with a spade-like tip. He tilted his head at the Alpha. “Are you a demon hybrid?” The Alpha’s eyes widened slightly, seemingly startled at the first words to come from the Omega’s mouth. 

“U-uh, no. I’m a… I’m a dragon hybrid,” The Alpha flicked his tail, nervously glancing at the floor before clearing his throat again. “My name is Josh, by the way. I, um, I rescued you from the dealers at the warehouse,” His eyes widened, but he stayed silent. “The dealers didn’t give me your name, and I didn’t check the given collar before throwing it away,” Josh asked quietly. He shuffled in the bed, before mustering up the courage to speak again. “Grian. My… my name is Grian,” Josh smiled faintly, his features relaxing. “I’m happy you’re comfortable enough to relay this information. If it’s alright with you, Grian, I need to check the bandages on your wings. If the medication did its work, your wings should be fine to be unbound,” Grian nodded slightly, uncertainty painting his features. Should he be trusting this Alpha he’s never met? Probably not, as that never ends well, but Josh has been gentle so far, and from what Grian has read in books in the past, dragons were known to be very protective, territorial, and loyal. Dragon hybrids aren’t nearly as common as they used to be, Omegas even more so, but he knew that instinct came naturally by blood, and he trusted that this dragon would be no different. Hopefully. 

Josh was at his bedside in one stride, gently slipping a hand underneath Grian’s back, between where his wings conjoined with his shoulders, and slowly helped him sit up, the blanket slipping from its previous position, and exposing his bare torso. Josh remained unphased at this, yet Grian seized up, his arms subconsciously rushing to hold himself, attempting to cover himself up. His wings even shifted, before the bindings caused the feathers to tug and a yelp of pain burst from Grian’s mouth. Josh jolted at the sound, his pheromones and scent betraying his worry as he held back from completely wrapping himself around the Omega and protecting, as his instincts screamed at him to do just that. Biting his lower lip, Josh brought Grian to lean against the headboard, before bringing his hands carefully to the bandages that bound Grian’s right wing. Despite his featherlight grip and movement, Josh’s ears captured and grasped every pained whimper that broke from the angel hybrid Omega, his heart twisting in agony for this man who’d done nothing to deserve the torture he’d endured for however long he’d been in that warehouse. Josh didn’t want to think about the potential number of years that the angel had spent chained up. Shivers threatened to wrack his body as he delicately removed the bandages, revealing the silky, pearly white feathers underneath. 

“Are you able to stretch it out at all?”

Grian cast his gaze down at his wing, and the feathery limb visibly twitched, the Omega sucking in a breath. With his eyes glued shut, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, the angel slowly spread his right wing until it was roughly half unfurled, before stopping with a high whimper, going tense. Josh brought his hands to the largest joint of Grian’s wing, digging at his brain to remember what the doctor had said. “Does it hurt here?” He asked softly. With the golden blond’s nod, Josh’s brows furrowed with concentration as he pushed at the bones within the wing that stuck out in odd and unnatural places. This was where most common dislocations happened in wings, and with an expertly performed push and rubs, the bones popped back into place with a quiet yelp from the Omega, his warm honey eyes opening with shock. “Sorry,” Josh looked at him guiltily. “The doctor informed me that your wings’ bones would probably be out of place after the fall you took at the warehouse, and instructed me to do this when you woke up in case any more pain occurred. Does anything hurt extremely?” Grian hesitantly moved to spread his wing fully, before closing it and unfurling it again. With a shake of his head, he spoke softly. “Just sore… Will probably still be a while ‘til I try to get in the air,”

Josh nodded with understanding. “I need to do the same with your other wing, is that alright?” He received a small nod, and the procedure went smoothly with his left wing, no words exchanged between them, to the dragon’s dismay. With the angel now laying on his stomach, his wings splayed out with testing just how far he could go before the soreness became too much, Josh stepped to the door. “Well, lunch will be ready soon if you’d like to join us,” Grian stiffened at the thought. Us? The dragon paused, looking at the Omega over his shoulder. “But… if not, I can bring it up to you,” The golden blond nodded at that option unhesitatingly, not wanting to be thrust into a social situation already. And with that, Josh left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Grian to his thoughts.

Which, in hindsight, not the best move. Because the more Grian sat and mulled over his thoughts, the more he panicked at the thought of being officially bought by an Alpha. At least when said Alpha was in the room, Grian could distract himself with staring at the attractive male. But being left to his thoughts left Grian in a pickle, contemplating how exactly he’d deal with living with said attractive male.

And more importantly, how he’d deal with living life as a claimed Omega.


End file.
